odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Sol (GTA)
Lara was a cop working the Gangs Crime Unit for the LSPD, assigned to helping take down the Fake AH Crew when she started to become obsessed with two members of the crew — Gavin and Ray. She began to fantasize so much that she became determined to be able to kiss them and get it out of her system. It didn’t work, and she just wound up sleeping with them. When Lara died in the line of duty and woke up again, Ray and Gavin explained that all three of them were immortal. When she didn’t want to accept that, Gavin shot her. Unable to return to the force, Lara became a bounty hunter. Physical Description Lara is taller than average, muscular, curvaceous, busty, and altogether statuesque with a near hourglass figure. She has long, curly, honey blonde hair that parts on the right and falls to her upper back when dry and midback when wet. When working as a cop, Lara keeps her hair up in a low ponytail to keep her hair out of her face and adheres strictly to the uniform dress code. Cop: white t-shirt under a dark blue, short-sleeved, button down top tucked into form-fitting leather pants. Knee-high boots and a police duty belt tied with sunglasses and a motorcycle helmet complete her uniform. Civilian: yoga pants or scrubby jeans, a loose t-shirt, and old sneakers get her through the day. Clubbing: : A black sequined halter mini dress slit to the hips, over-the-knee stockings and knee-high, 3-inch heeled boots. Optional leather jacket. Bounty hunter: Bustier, black leather pants, leather jacket, fingerless riding gloves and 3-inch heeled ankle boots. Personality/Mental status Lara is passionate and open. When it comes to her own body, she’s reluctant to cover up unless it clearly makes someone uncomfortable, and with her desires, she’s secretive only if she believes them to be bad choices. She cares greatly for her neighbors and her city, leading to her becoming a cop. She sees the criminal element with a sliding scale and believes that criminals can be helpful with taking down other unlawful forces. History Lara was born to Mira and Cheleb Sol and was a sunny child. She was bright, clever, playful, athletic, and trouble. She spent most of her youth either taking down bullies or perfecting stunts (on foot, skateboard, or bike). She was a showman and seemed to live for the controlled chaos of her stunts and the thrill of justice from helping others. As she got older, Lara seemed to calm down and quit doing stunts as much, focusing more of the helping aspect of her passions. She decided early that she wanted to be a police officer. After some research, she was pleased to discover that you only needed to be a high school graduate in order the join the police academy, and the moment she graduated, she joined. She got clearance for the motorcycle and spent a few years bouncing between beat and traffic while getting her proficiency exams in all sorts of weapons she would never use. Recently transferred to the Gangs Crime Unit, she was added to the biggest case they had: the Fake AH Crew. The case was frustrating; no one was able to arrest these guys for more than a day before they were either cleared or out on bail, but everyone knew what they were doing. Lara found it frustrating for a different reason. There were two very attractive men that were part of the organization and she was becoming obsessed. She knew they were criminals, but she was sure that if they met, it would be something special. After being called out on her strange behavior by her friend and fellow policeman Kerry Shawcross, she came clean. They laughed about it a bit because of how ridiculous it seemed and that Kerry had no idea how serious Lara was. A few moths down the line, Lara was part of a raid. She had cornered Ray and Gavin on a rooftop and lowered her gun, begging them not to leave and that she wasn’t going to try to arrest them. She kissed them and was deeply disappointed that they were good kissers because it meant her infatuation wasn’t simply over. Instead of trying to explain herself, she raised her gun and proclaimed their arrest in time for them to get away and her to catch a deep breath and call herself an idiot. Gavin would show up in her apartment a few nights later and take on the “difficult” task of seducing Officer Sol. He promised to bring his friend by next time. Lara was having a crisis. Crushing on someone, even a wanted criminal, was one thing, but kissing, and, god help her, sleeping with one was entirely different. Her relationship with Gavin and Ray would bring about a transfer to the Ballas case and soon thereafter a tragedy. In the line of duty, Officer Lara Sol was gunned down and died on the scene. Awake in her bed, she called Ray and Gavin to tell them about the most vivid dream she’d ever had only to be told that it wasn’t a dream and that there was something different about her. Now aware of the fact that she was immortal and unable to return to the police force anytime soon, Lara became a bounty hunter, avoiding bounties placed on people she considers friends Hobbies/Skills * Reading * Watching TV * Working out * Practicing at the range * Marksmanship * Hand-to-hand combat * Weapons proficiency * Foreign languages Special Powers/Weapons * Picks up weapons and languages easily * Taser X26 * Pelican flashlight * Glock 27 .40 caliber * Smith & Wesson Bodyguard .380 caliber * Remington 870 shotgun, Colt 6940 rifle * pepper ball launcher * beanbag gun * pepper spray * smoke grenade * hand grenades Quotes “What’s wrong with me?” “I was really hoping you would be terrible kissers.” “Someone as attractive as you has no right being a criminal.” Trivia Image flower: Coneflower - Justice Image song(s): “Invincible” by OK Go | “A Real Hero” by College, feat. Electric Youth Music station: Radio Los Santos Music style: Prog rock, hip hop Food:Greasy, awful Korean Car: Albany Manana – red with black top, Lampadati Felon GT - silver, Liberty City Cycles Innovation – blue with bright green pearlescent, Western Motorcycle Company Police Bike (Sovereign) TV: Daytime TV like Oprah, Jerry Springer, and COPS Is part of Oprah’s book club. Eats popcorn while watching her TV shows. Lives in Little Seoul. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:Gana's Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto